


Black Ice

by Jason_M_Lee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Ice Skating, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jason_M_Lee/pseuds/Jason_M_Lee
Summary: "So, you think I can ice skate?" "Anybody can ice skate."





	Black Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers © Hasbro and Takara

"So, ice is a solid form of water."

"Yup."

"And you humans can 'ice skate' on ice during the winter?"

"Not just winter. There are ice rinks that lets you ice skate anytime of the year."

"So, you think I can ice skate?"

"Anybody can ice skate."

"Oh, yeah!"

"Bumblebee, wait! You can't-"

"AAAUUGGGH! COLD COLD COLD! WHY'D IT JUST BREAK?!"

"...ice skate with your tires on that pond."

"Apparently, the ice frozen there isn't thick enough to support your weight and you can't skate properly without ice skates like the ones Sari is wearing because your tires won't gain enough traction, much less proper application of friction a metal blade can help provide."

"Gah, just get me outta here, Prowl!"

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a fic challenge "Outtakes" back in 2008. Around the episode "Nature Calls".


End file.
